


Meanwhile in the Castle

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Little Falcons [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Autistic Character, Dragonlords, Kestrel struggles with childcare, M/M, Mpreg, Phoenix is autistic, autistic author, gwaine is a flirt, it's Phoenix if that wasn't clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: What the girls are doing while Gyr's looking for Halamar.





	Meanwhile in the Castle

Peregrine snuck into the old queen’s quarters in the middle of the night. She found Ronat still awake, reading a book that must have been missed when Ygraine’s things were cleared out. Peregrine laid the seal coats down on the table in front of her. Ronat sat opposite her, Alise slept in her cot nearby. Ronat blink slowly a few times before looking up at Peregrine.

“What’s this?”

“Your sealcoats...” Peregrine almost asked.

“You’re...you’re giving them back?”

“Of course I am! They’re yours.”

“You’re not...No one’s ever done that, I don’t think, for any selkie.”

Peregrine cocked her head slightly in confusion.

“If you take a selkie’s sealcoat you own them.” Ronat explained. “I’m yours now.”

“No one owns anyone here in Camelot. I won’t make you leave and I won’t make you stay. It’s your choice. You are free to do what you want.” Peregrine insisted. “You don’t belong to me.”

“What if they come for for her? For us?” Ronat asked, looking over at her daughter.

“My fathers will not allow them to take you and neither will I. I promise you this, Ronat. If you stay here in Camelot you will never have to fear for your safety or you freedom.”

“Most places wouldn’t allow us that. They don’t see us as human, which I suppose we aren’t not really. They think we need a master. Your fathers are good men, but will they agree with you when they learn we’re selkies?”

“Do you know anything about my grandfather? What he was like?” Ronat shook her head. “Do you know what my father, Merlin, is? What I am?”

“I know you have magic.”

“I’m a dragonlord.”

“Ronat’s eyes widened. “Dragonlords are real? I thought they were myths. No one’s ever seen one.”

“That’s because my grandfather, Arthur’s father, tried to eliminate them all. My siblings and I don’t just use magic. We’re born with it, we are it. Camelot has already decided where it stands on this issue. You will not be seen any differently because you’re a selkie.” Peregrine promised. “And if anyone ever gives you trouble about it you send them straight to me. I’ll sort them out. Or any of my siblings or my fathers if I’m not around.”

Ronat took Peregrine’s hand and held it between her own. She smiled and Peregrine smiled back. “Thank you.”

 

_-_-_-_-_

 

There were many many things Kestrel Pendragon excelled at. Childcare, however, was not one of them.

“Phoenix, come out right now!” She called pulling on the door to the wardrobe where her little sister had sealed herself away. 

“Want Gyr!” Phoenix screamed from within.

Phoenix had not appreciated waking up without her brother nearby. Any change in routine threw the toddler off. She was a creature of habit. If given enough warning ahead of time she could  _ sometimes _ deal with change, but even then it was always a bit rough.

“I know, Phoenix, but he’s not here right now.” Kestrel shook her head and scolded herself. “Gyr would know what to say to get her out. I can plan out troop movements and manage the council, but this toddler...I can’t even get her out of the wardrobe.”

When the bells had rung, waking the both of them up, Phoenix had flung herself across the room and into the wardrobe, her hands over her ears using her magic to open and then close the wardrobe door. Her magic was keeping it sealed up tight. Even as Kestrel reached out with her own magic she couldn’t break Phoenix’s hold. 

Each of their magic was different. Gyr’s was more defensive, shielding him instinctively. Perry’s was more reactive, lashing out when she was upset. Her own magic had always been a sort of mediating force. Trying to diffuse the situation. The three of them had had to slowly learn how to control their magic completely to prevent things like the time Perry set fire to the curtains because a visiting princess told her they weren’t friends anymore. The curtain had just erupted in flame without Perry even wanting it to.

Phoenix was different. She seemed to naturally have control over her magic. At her age none of them would have been able to maintain such a strong hold on a wardrobe door. Merlin said it was probably connected to how she was; how she rarely spoke and wouldn’t look people in the eye. Arthur said it didn’t matter, that she was perfect, just like the rest of their children.

Kestrel took a deep breath. “Nix, please come out. I know you’re upset. I can bring you to our fathers if you come out.”

For a moment there was no response then the wardrobe door creaked open. And Phoenix poked her head out.

Do you want to walk or have me carry you?” Phoenix lifted her arms in the air and Kestrel picked her up. “Oof. You’re getting big, little one.” Phoenix giggled as she wrapped her arms around her big sister.

They made their way through the castle. Kestrel wondered just how strong her brother was. He seemed able to carry Phoenix with ease but Kestrel’s arms were already starting to ache. Magic! She realized, mentally facepalming herself as she eased her sister’s weight in her arms.

“Kessy!” Kestrel rolled her eyes and turned to find Gwaine waving her over. 

“I told you it’s Kes.” She said flatly as she approached. “I’m not six anymore”

“Sorry, kiddo, you’re always going to be my little Kessy.” Gwaine ruffled her hair lightly. Phoenix reached out and gently patted Gwaine’s cheek. 

“Even when I’m your Queen?”

“Even then.” 

“You’re an ass.” She teased. 

“Yes he is.” Percival agreed coming up the hallway.

“But you like my ass.” Gwaine winked at Percival.

“That I do.” Percival hummed.

“I’m still here! If you two are going to do this, I’m leaving.” Kestrel announced. She started to walk away, toward her fathers’ room. 

“They’re in your brother’s room”

“Thanks, Perce!” Kestrel called over her shoulder, as she changed course. She thanked the gods that Gwaine wasn’t a dragon lord or who know how many little monsters would be running around the castle. When she reached Gyr’s room something told Kestrel to wait and listen.

“Oh, Gyr,” Kestrel closed her eyes and sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. All the kids are dragonlords, but Gyr and Phoenix are the one who use this ability most.  
> 2\. I feel like a lot of places would view dragonlords, selkie, ect are kind of subhuman because technically they'e magical creatures. Obviously this sin't the case in Camelot  
> 3 If Gwaine could get pregnant, I think that he and Percival would have had like 10 kids at least by now.
> 
>   [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
